Mystery Assassin
by CSIBeauty
Summary: Hitman crossover. The CSI's investigate a series of murders without much to go on. The only thing they are sure of is its the same killer. Can the CSI's catch one of the most mysterious and dangerous assassins, or will they end up in his sights? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Mystery Assassian Chapter 1**

_Disclamer: I do not own CSI: Miami, nor do I own the video game Hitman. I do feel that it is self explainitory, however just in case._

_If you don't know what Hitman is, fear not! The knowlage of the game will not make you understand this stroy better. I just thought it would be cool to put our beloved 47 in a CSI: Miami fic. So CSI: Miami fans it will still be a great story, and Hitman fans will enjoy 47 leaving a blood trail for our CSI's to follow (that is if they can!)._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The target, William Adams! He walked confidently from the office building where he worked. He looked at his watch, and crossed the busy Miami streets to the parking complex accross the street. The man on the roof kneeled on the rocky ground and aimed at his target. He smiled as William walked right into his sights. He pulled the trigger, and William went down. People screamed in the street below, cars stopped, and children ran to their mothers. The young buisnessmans body lay on the street his breifcase in his hands. The people looked around confused and scared. They saw nothing. The man exited the building and took one last look at his work and walked down away from the screaming croud humming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What have we got, Frank?" Horatio asked crossing the tape and walking up to the place where Alexx and Frank were looking at the dead mans body.

"William Adams! He works in the building right over there." said Frank pointing.

"This man was killed in broad daylight. How could the killer get away?" Horatio asked looking at the poor mans body.

"Thats a good question. I talked to our witnesses. They didn't see anything." said Frank.

"Our boy here died instantly. Gun shot right between the eyes. Killer had some amazing aim." said Alexx as the body was being carried away.

"That is some shot." said Horatio.

"Ill tell you if I find anything else as the post." said Alexx.

"Thank you!" he said.

"How do we find this guy Horatio?" Frank asked.

"We know he could not have been in the streets. There is no way he could have got away without anybody seeing him." said Horatio.

"So what does that leave us?" Frank asked.

"Aim high, Frank." said Horatio looking at the buildings surrounding the street. "Aim high!"

_Authors Note: I hope you liked the beginning of what I am sure will be a very interesting story. So any please reveiw and I will post the next chapter soon. _

_Just a little note, I am not and dont intend to have 47 kill Eric! (sadly I feel I must tell someone this, before he tells me I should have Eric killed in his reveiw.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystery Assassian Chapter 2**

"So you think our shooter was waiting for our vic on the top of one of these buildings?" asked Frank.

"I do, and Im having Calleigh help us find out which one." said Horatio.

"Alright when will she get here?" he asked.

"Already here!" came Calleighs voice behind him. He turned around and saw that she was carrying a dummy and a laser.

"That was fast." said Horatio.

"This guy sounds dangerous, I think we better catch him before he finds a new target." said Calleigh. She positioned the dummy and turned the laser pointer on. She moved it to the various buildings surrounding the position. She came to one that seemed to be perfect. The building directly accross from where the man was at.

"It looks like we have a winner." said Calleigh.

"Lets check the roof top." said Horatio.

They headed up to the top of the building, while Frank stayed in the lobby talking to the employees to see if they may have seen anything strange. When Calleigh and Horatio reached the roof Calliegh stopped and looked at the door.

"The door knob would be a good place to get some prints." said Calleigh.

"You check that out, Im going to see if our killer left us anything on the roof." said Horatio stepping out to the rocky terrain. He looked around the roof. There were no footprints, bullet casings, or any fabric that he could see. Calleigh came out onto the roof and looked around as well.

"Ive got nothing from the door knob." she said.

"It doesn't look like this place is going to be any help." said Horatio.

"Who could have done this?" she asked.

"Whoever this is, he's a profesional. He left no trace, no casings, and no fingerprints." said Horatio.

"Which means we could be looking at a dead end." said Calleigh.

"Possibly! All we have right now is the bullet from our victim. I want you to go back to the lab and check to see if that gun has been used for any other murders." said Horatio.

"Alright!" she said leaving Horatio on the roof. He looked around one last time and headed down stairs. Frank was waiting at the front door.

"Do you have anything Frank?" he asked.

"Nothing! Nobody in this building saw anything thats going to help us." said Frank. "It looks like this guys going to get away."

"For now!" said Horatio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crouded building was a buzz with excitment. Phones were ringing, fax machines were going off every minute, and mail was piled as high as Everest. The bald man headed to the back room where, Harold Lenner was talking on the phone. He entered the room quietly as the man talked on the phone. He pulled out a gun and held it behind his back out of sight from his target. Harold hung the phone up and looked at the bald man in the room. Harold stood up.

"Let me show you to the broken copier." he said clearly being fooled by the uniform.

"That won't be necessary." said the man in a cold tone. He pointed the gun and shot without hesitation. He walked out just as casually as he walked in. He entered the allyway where he kept his suit and breifcase. He quickly changed and headed on his way without looking back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Franks phone rang and he picked it up.

"Alright! We'll be right there." said Frank into the phone looking at Horatio before hanging up.

"What is it Frank?" he asked.

"We've got another victim. Looks just like our business man." said Frank.

"Lets go!" said Horatio.

_Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will post the next chapter soon. Don't forget to reveiw!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mystery Assassian Chapter 3**

Horatio and Frank headed to the new crime scene. A newspaper office owned by the victim Harold Lenner. There were many of the employees standing around while police officers questioned them. Horatio entered the room to see Alexx examining the body. She looked up at him when he walked in.

"One bullet right between the eyes, just like our other vic." she said.

"Alright Alexx." said Horatio.

She finished up and took the body with her back to the lab.

"Thats two men killed the same way." said Frank.

"Yes, only this time our victim was killed in his own office. There is no shattered glass which means he had to be inside the room to kill him." said Horatio.

"How did the killer get inside his room?" Frank asked.

"Thats a good question Frank. Hopfully one of our witnesses outside will know." said Horatio. He walked outside of the room where one of the officers were waiting for him.

"None of the witnesses saw anything." said the officer. "They said it was like any other friday afternoon. People came and go, electricians, repairmen, janitors. They couldn't make out anyone."

"So we still have nothing to work with except the bullet." said Horatio to Frank.

"Then we wait!" said Frank.

"Then we wait!" Horatio echoed back.

Calleigh was at the crime lab comparing the bullets, when Ryan walked in. She looked up.

"Whats going on?" he asked.

"We have two victims, both shot in the head, and the only evidence we have that can lead us to the killer is the bullets." said Calleigh.

"Really?" he said.

"Whoever this guy is, he cleans up after himself. There are no caseings, fingerprints, or trace at either crime scene. He also somehow walked through a croud of people without anyone taking a second look at him." said Calleigh.

"This guy sounds too good." said Ryan. "So what are you doing?"

Im comparing our two bullets to verify if it is the same shooter. Then Im going to run the bullets to see if the gun was used in any other murders." said Calleigh as she looked through the microscope at the two bullets. "Striations match. Now lets see if this guy has killed anybody else latley." She put the bullet in the computer and sat down.

"So how do you walk through a crouded building without anybody seeing you?" said Ryan.

"Thats a good question. He also shot our first vic in broad daylight on a busy street." said Calleigh. "He seems like the kind of guy who likes to wait for a challenge."

"He sounds like a pro!" said Ryan.

"Yeah, and thats our problem." said Calleigh looking at the computer. "We've got a match to our gun." said Calleigh.

She looked at the screen a look of shock over her face.

"Calleigh, what is it?" Ryan asked.

"This gun was used in over two hundred murders in the past year alone." said Calleigh.

"Are you kidding?" he asked unbeleiveing.

"No! Whoever this is has killed all over the world. Not one of the cases have ever been close to being solved." said Calleigh.

"Great!" said Ryan. "What is this guy doing in Miami?"

"I would imagine there are some pretty wealthy clients who wouldn't mind paying a little cash to get someone out of their way." said Calleigh. "It doesn't look like its going to be easy to find this guy. We would be better off narrowing down his possible clients."

"We better tell Horatio." said Ryan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bald man walked up the stairs of a fancy resort hotel, by the beach. He looked around the corner, there were guests of every size and race walking through the lobby of the hotel. He casually entered the croud and made his way to the bellhop who was grabbing a womens luggage. His target Mary Ann Carva. He snuck onto the employee elevator as another bellhop made his way off. He climbed up to the opening in the roof and waited for the bellhop. He looked down the opening as the elevator began to move. The bellhop stood there looking bored. He reached down, snapped the mans neck, and pulled him up. He changed into the bellhops clothes, and jumped down into the elevator as it came to a stop. He picked up the womens luggage and headed to her room. She was inside waiting for him.

"Put the luggage over there will you." she said not looking up. He put her luggage down took out his gun and shot her in the back of the head. He took out a napkin wiped off the bags, and exited the room, heading back down to the lobby. He retrieved his buisness suit and walked out of the hotel without a second look.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horatio stood at the entrance of the lab waiting for his team to report in. Calleigh and Ryan came walking down the hall. He looked up at them.

"What do you have?" he asked.

"The same gun has been used in two hundred and eighty seven murders in the past year." said Calleigh. Horatio's phone rang, he picked it up.

"Horatio!" he said. "We'll be right there." he hung the phone up. "Make that two hundred and eighty nine."

_Authors Note: Alright end of chapter 3! Hope you like this story. Remember to reveiw! Will post next chapter when its finished._


	4. Chapter 4

**Mystery Assassian Chapter 4**

Horatio, Calleigh, and Ryan headed to the Miami Bay Resort, where Frank was waiting for them.

"What do we have this time Frank?" Horatio asked.

"Two dead bodies, one of a female guest in her room, and one of the hotels bellboys. He was found on top of the elevator." said Frank. "The interesting thing about his body, is they found him in his boxers, with his clothes neatly folded next to him."

"That is interesting Frank. I guess we know how our killer got into the womens room." said Horatio.

"Why did he fold the clothes?" asked Ryan.

"Maybe he's neat freak!" Calleigh suggested.

"If he handled the clothes we may be able to get some skin cells off of them." said Horatio.

"Im on it." said Ryan.

Calleigh and Horatio headed up to the womens room where Alexx, was examining the body. She looked up when the two of them entered to room.

"What have we got, Alexx?" Horatio asked.

"She was shot in the back of the head. She never saw it coming. No exit wound. Ill extract the bullet at post." said Alexx. "Ill let you know about our other vic." said Alexx leaving the room.

"So he tricked her into thinking he was her bellboy which is how he got into the room." said Horatio.

"Yeah! This guys really good." said Calleigh. "We haven't found any prints so far, I don't think we are going to this time."

"Lets check to make sure. You have to make a mistake eventually." said Horatio. "I think we may need to call Eric in on this one."

"On his day off. He'll be crushed." she said sarcasticly. Horatio smiled.

"Calleigh when you get back to the lab, compare our bullets, just to be sure." said Horatio.

"Will do!" she said checking the bags for prints.

Horatio left the room and went down to the area where the other body was found. Ryan was processing the scene and Alexx was just leaving with the body.

"Alexx!" Horatio called before she left the building.

"Broken neck." she said. "Instantly fatal."

"Thank you!" he said as she left.

"Mr. Wolfe do you have anything?" Horatio asked.

"Nothing! No prints! No fibers! It looks like the only thing we've got is the bellboy's clothes." said Ryan.

"It may be enough." said Horato. "Go back to the lab and run the dna."

"Im on it!" said Ryan leaving the scene with the bellboy's clothing in a evidence bag.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bald man walked down the street with breifcase in hand. He saw his target from the window of his house. He sat the breifcase down as a women jogging came around the corner. He pulled out his gun and shot her in the head. She fell to the ground. He dragged her body to an area where their was some construction going on in the sewers and dropped her into the whole before returning to his lone breifcase. He opened it up revealing a sniper rifle. He quickly put the gun together before he lost sight of his target. He aimed, and fired peircing the window and sending the man hurdling out of his window. He took the gun back apart, put it back into his breifcase, and headed on his way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horatio went back to the lab where all of the evidence was being looked at under a microscope. There seemed to be no evidence that could lead them to the killer. The only thing they had were the mans epithelial cells from the bellboy uniform. There was no way he would have had time to clean them. Horatio headed to where Ryan was looking for a match to the dna.

"Ryan do you have anything yet?" Horatio asked.

"There was foreign epithelials on the uniform, Im running them now." said Ryan. The computer beeped and Ryan looked at what he had.

"Do we have a match?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, but I don't think this guy could do it." said Ryan.

"Why is that?" Horatio asked.

"He's dead!"

_Authors Note: I know weird right. If you played the game then you already know what you need to know about our mysterious killer, but if you didn't you will find out what you need to know later. I will have to make the dead guys name up in the next chapter (In the game I don't know if he is dead or not) so bear with me. Any way please reveiw, the next chapter will be up as soon as I finish. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Mystery Assassian Chapter 5**

"Our suspect is dead?" Horatio asked.

"Yes. Kevin Sanders died four years ago, buried in Meadows Cemetary." said Ryan.

"Lets have him dug up and send the body to Alexx. I think Mr. Sanders may have faked his death." said Horatio.

"Alright." said Ryan.

Horatio left the room awaiting the arrival of their dead man. When the body arrived he went down to the autopsy room to see what Alexx could tell him at that time.

"Alexx!" said Horatio walking in.

"Ill do a swab and send the sample up to Valera. I noticed that our boy here was killed by a gun shot wound to the back of the head." said Alexx.

"Sounds like our killer." said Horatio.

"Youll get the rest after Valera runs the sample." said Alexx.

"Thank you!" he said leaving the room.

He walked back up to the enterance to the lab where Frank was waiting.

"What is it Frank?" Horatio asked.

"Weve got two more victims." said Frank. "A man killed in his home and a women found in a sewer that was under construction."

"We better head out there than." said Horatio.

Horatio, Frank, and Ryan headed our to their new crime scene. They headed to the house first where Alexx was there examining the body.

"What have we got Alexx?" Horatio asked when walking into the room.

"Gun shot wound to the head, through and through." said Alexx.

"Which means we are missing a bullet." said Horatio.

"Ive got it." said Ryan as he pulled out a pair of plyers and pulled the bullet from the wall. He looked at it closely. "It looks like a round from a sniper rifle."

"Which would explain the broken window." said Horatio walking over to the shattered window and looking at the street below. "It looks like our killer may have shot this man in the middle of the street."

"Right in the middle of the neiborhood!" said Frank. "Its like he doesn't care who see's him."

"He just kills whoever is in his way." said Horatio.

"Like our female vic at the bottom of the sewer." said Ryan.

"Exactly." said Horatio looking down at the street. "I think we should see how our female vic died."

Horatio, Ryan, and Frank headed down to the street where Alexx, just got done examining their female victims body, and it was being taken away.

"Bullet wound to the head. Just like our other vic's." said Alexx.

"Thank you!" said Horatio looking at the ground where their were blood smears leading to the construction area. "It looks like our killer killed the young women and then dragged her all the way to the sewer, and dumped her body in."

"I wonder why he felt the need to hide her body." said Ryan. "He didn't to our other vic's."

"Maybe because a body lying in the middle of the street would catch someones attention." said Horatio looking around the street. He walked to the spot right across from their male victims bedroom. He looked up at the broken window. "Or killer must have been standing here when he shot."

"So he's getting ready to shoot his target. He notices the girl coming around the corner, shoots her drags her to the sewer and drops her in, then gets back into position and finishes his job." said Frank looking at the sewer and then to the window. "This guy doesn't care who he kills."

"Thats why we need to find him before more people die." said Horatio as his phone rang. He picked it up. "Horatio!" he said when he answered. "Are you sure?" he asked into the phone. "Thank you!" he said hanging up.

"What is it, H?" Ryan asked.

"Dna confirms that the dead body is Kevin Sanders, and the epithelials from the shirt match our dead man." said Horatio.

"How can two people have the same dna?" Ryan asked.

"They can't! Which means we don't know what we are dealing with, and he is still on the loose." said Horatio putting on his sunglasses.

_Authors Note: This chapter was longer, but I got got distracted when writing it and accidently erased the chaper so i had to rewrite it. It was longer and better, but this was all I could come up with. The next chapter will be better. Please Reveiw and tell me what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

**Mystery Assassian Chapter 6**

The bald man walked behind the house to see a drunken guest of the bride and groom laying on the ground passed out. He rumeged through the mans pockets to find a wedding invitation. Then shot the man in the head. He took the mans clothes and put them on folding his own and leaving them their for him to get later. He dragged the mans body to the dumpster in the back and put him in. He straightened his tie and walked to the front of the church. He showed the men in the front his invitation and walked in. The wedding was over now and the reception had just begun. The bride and groom were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Henry and Charlotte Yanker, his targets for the evening. Their were guests huddled in corners talking amongst themselves and many guests watching the bride and groom. The bald man walked into a back room when he was sure he was not seen. He snuck up behind a caterer, took our his gun and shot him. He put on the caterers clothes and hid his body in a closet nearby. He opened a bottle of poisen and put some in two wine glasses and then put them on a silver platter. He picked up the platter and walked out into the dance hall where the bride and groom were now resting their feet at a table nearby. The bald man walked up to the two of them offering the wine they took the wine without question and toasted to each other. The bald man walked off leaving the platter on a table, and walked into the back ally to gather his clothes. He heard a series of screams as he walked down the street smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horatio entered the lab and headed to dna to make sure that their was nothing off about the results Valera had read to him. He looked over them several times, but it always said the same thing. It wasn't possible for two people to have the exact same dna. Even identical twins dna are not exactily the same, yet somehow these two men had the same dna. Calleigh walked in as he was looking over the results.

"Is it true that our killer has the same dna as a dead man?" she asked unbeleiving.

"It would seem that way." said Horatio.

"It just doesn't make sense." said Calleigh.

"It doesn't, but I beleive that there has to be some explination to how this is possible." said Horatio.

"Do you have any ideas yet?" she asked.

"Not at the moment." Horatio replied.

At that time Frank walked up to the two of them.

"We have four more vic's." said Frank. "During a couples wedding reception the bride and groom were poisened and a caterer and a party guest were shot to death. The guests body was found in a dumpster out back and the caterer was found locked in a closet."

"Sounds like our killer." said Horatio.

"Yeah, and both of the men were not wearing their clothes. The guests clothes were folded next to the caterers body, and the caterers clothes were in the back ally where they found the guests body." said Frank.

"We better get over there then." said Horatio. "Calleigh call Eric and meet me at our crime scene."

Horatio arrived at the crime scene when Alexx got there. He walked over to meet her as she walked into the building.

"Alexx I want a tox screen to find out what kind of poisen was used to kill our bride and groom." said Horatio.

"Ill get right on that. The rest of this scene sounds familer. Gun shot wounds to the head. Just like our other vic's." said Alexx.

"This is a professional Hitman." said Horatio. "Guns seem to be his favorite weapon, but it seems that if he has to, he can use other methods."

"This is a dangerous man, Horatio." said Alexx.

"Thats why we need to get him off the street." he said looking down at the bride and groom laying on the floor.

"Poor people killed on their wedding day." said Alexx bending down to examine the bodies. "They didn't even get a chance to start a family."

Eric and Calleigh walked into the scene looking around at the scattered silverwear and decorations.

"Calleigh filled me in on whats going on." said Eric.

"Thanks for coming in on your day off." said Horatio.

"No problem, from what I hear you could use the help." said Eric.

"Yeah, ten victims and counting." said Calleigh.

"We still have nothing to go on?" asked Eric.

"Other than our killer has the same dna of a dead man, no." said Horatio. "I think we need to look at this from a different direction."

"How is that?" Eric asked.

"Our killer isn't giving us any evidence, but we have his dna, which doesn't help us, and we know he is a hitman." said Horatio.

"So where do we go with that?" Calleigh asked.

"We find out who wanted these people dead, then we may be able to track down our killer." said Horatio.

_Authors Note: Alright! That is the end of this chapter, and the next chapter is on its way. Please reveiw and tell me what you think of the story so far. I love to get lots of feedback._


	7. Chapter 7

**Mystery Assassian Chapter 7**

"In order to track down the one who hired the hitman, we would need to know who might not have got along with our happy couple." said Eric.

"Or someone who didn't like to see our couple happy." said Calleigh.

"Alright! We will need to get the guest list and seperate out the family of the bride and groom. They will be the most helpful in determining who might want the two of them dead." said Horatio. "We will have to question all of them."

"Ok, Ill get our guest list." said Calleigh.

"Ill figure out who the family was." said Eric.

"We may need to do the same with our other vics too." said Horatio.

"Alright." said Calleigh.

Horatio headed back to the lab to work on the family of all of the victims.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bald man walked on board the luxery cruise ship with his suitcase, he walked to one of the guest rooms to get prepared for his target, Shawn James. He would be on the top level of the ship and It took a lot to get up their. There was security guards and police all around the area. It would just be easier to kill everyone on the ship. It didn't really matter to him. His client didn't care who was killed, as long as his target went with them. He opened his suit case showing a large gun he had prepared for the occasion. Just in case, he also had his Silverballer. He was ready, and decided to take everyone out one level at a time. He worked his way up killing everyone he saw, and checking the every room to make sure he didn't miss anybody. He finally made his way to the top floor of the cruise ship where is target was at. He casually walked up the stairs and the guards stopped him.

"Wait a minute." said one of the guards. "I don't think you are supposed to be up here."

The bald man just shot both of the gaurds and made his way up the stairs to the now panicing guests they ran in every direction as he approached the top of the stairs and he shot every person in sight. As soon as he was confident that everyone on the floor was dead he searched through the bodies to confirm that his target was dead. He layed sprawled accross a couch surrounded by many dead women. He made his way through the rest of the ship killing anyone he might have missed, then he found a lifeboat and left the ship in the middle of the ocean everyone aboard now dead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calleigh and Eric looked through the long list of guests at their married couples wedding. They questioned everyone on the list and still nothing seemed to add up. They worked on the lists for the other victims when Horatio walked in.

"Have you found anything yet?" he asked.

"No! We have looked through the guest list at the wedding and questioned all of the guests, and unless they are really good actors, none of them seemed to be the one who did it." said Calleigh.

"We were just starting to work on the other vic's friends and family." said Eric.

"We may need to wait on that." said Horatio.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"We have a new crime scene." said Horatio.

"How many victims this time?" Calleigh asked.

"Hundreds!" Horatio replied.

_Authors Note: That is the end of this chapter. It is a bit shorter than I expected it to be, but It seemed like a good place to leave off. I will have the next chapter up when I finish it. **PLEASE REVEIW! **Thanks Much!_


	8. Chapter 8

Just a little note for those who actually play Hitman. I am aware that 47 would not actually kill that many people, but my brother decided once on the cruise ship level that he was gonna see if it was possible to kill everyone. He succeeded and I thought it would be a fun addition to the story.

**Mystery Assassin Chapter 8**

"Hundreds?" Eric asked surprised.

"Yes, it seems our killer wanted to leave no witnesses." said Horatio.

"Are we sure this is the same killer?" Calleigh asked. "It does not seem like him to kill so many."

"It is different than what are killer usually does, but I was told that their were folded clothes on the deck where it seems our killer left." said Horatio.

"That seems like our killer." said Eric.

"This is not like our usual crime scenes, we are going to need to look closer and bag everything you find." said Horatio.

"Alright!" said Calleigh.

"We have a lot to look at and I don't want to miss anything." said Horatio. "Have Valera and Natalia help look at the evidence."

"Ok." said Calleigh.

After hours of collecting evidence from the massacred cruise ship. They all headed back to the lab to find out if they had any evidence that would help them catch their killer.

"This is so frustrating!" said Eric looking through the scattered evidence. "This killer is beginning to seem almost impossible to catch."

"Yeah, but we can't give up." said Calleigh. "Look at how many people he killed. He has to be stopped before anyone else loses their lives."

"Guys I think I found something." said Natalia holding up a folded piece of paper.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked. She just looked up while unfolding the paper.

"What is it?" Calleigh asked.

"See for yourself." she said handing Calleigh the paper. She held it up and read it out loud.

_I wouldn't continue your investigation lieutenant. I don't usually kill more than I have too, and you and your team seem like nice people. I understand you are just doing your job, but so am I. I hope that we don't have to meet in the future._

"Do you think our killer left this?" Valera asked.

"It kind of sounds like it." said Calleigh. "Something about this is odd though."

"Yeah!" said Eric. "Is it just me or is there something about this note that seems kind of protective?"

"I don't know!" said Calleigh. "But I guess we should show this to Horatio."

_Authors Note: This seemed like a pretty good place to stop. I know I haven't posted a chapter for this story in a while, but it seemed like it was time to add another. Plus I just saw the new Hitman movie and it made me think of this story. I will probably incorporate some of the movie's 47 personality. It is a little different then the game I think! Anyway please review and let me know what you think of this chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

**Mystery Assassin Chapter 9**

Calleigh and Eric walked up to Horatio in the hall who seemed to be talking to Ryan about something. Calleigh had the note in hand. They both got silent when they saw them coming.

"Do you have something?" Horatio asked.

"A note!" she said handing him the small piece of paper. Horatio read the note aloud as they all listened.

"This seems a bit more caring then I would have thought our assassin to be." said Horatio.

"Thats what we thought." said Eric. "Did you find anything out?"

"Actually Mr. Wolfe has an interesting theory as to why our dead man and assassin have the same dna." said Horatio.

"Really?" Calleigh asked. "What is that?"

"A clone." said Ryan.

"A clone?" Eric asked surprised.

"It is the only way that two people could have the same dna, only I have never heard of anyone who was able to successfully clone someone." said Ryan.

"It does make sense, but I didn't know that it was even possible to clone someone." said Calleigh.

"Just because it hasn't been heard of doesn't mean that it hasn't been done." said Horatio. "Which makes finding our killer even harder."

"Something about his note is strange." said Eric. "Do you think that there could be someone else involved in this, even if it is not directly?"

"It could be, which means we will have to watch ourselves." said Horatio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bald man walked up the narrow stairwell to the top of a very tall business building. He reached the top noticing that there was two men getting sniper rifles out. They were two bald African American men. He was careful to be quiet. He took out two silverballers and aimed directly at the back of their heads and shot. Both men fell to the ground dead. He walked over to the edge of the building looking at the over view they had, and then walked calmly from the building.

_Authors Note: Alright this is a great place to end. I am hoping for many reviews, the next few chapters should be really good. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible._


	10. Chapter 10

**Mystery Assassin Chapter 10**

"Horatio!" came Franks voice behind the four of them. "We have two more victims."

"Lets go then, Frank!" said Horatio as the others followed. They arrived at the top of the large business building to see the two bald African American men on the ground.

"Who found the bodies?" Calleigh asked.

"A janitor." said Frank. "He said he always comes up here at the same time every day to clean."

"Our two men have guns." said Horatio walking over to them. "Yet they didn't fight back."

"It looks like our killer didn't give them the chance." said Eric.

"Then why did they have guns out?" Ryan asked.

"My thoughts exactly Mr. Wolfe." said Horatio looking over the edge of the building. He starred for a few minutes which made the team curious.

"What is it, Horatio?" Calleigh asked.

"These two men had sniper rifles, so they were meaning to kill someone from this building." said Horatio. "Look at the building that is directly in their line of sight."

Calleigh walked over to look and said with surprise. "Its the Crime Lab."

"What?" Ryan and Eric said together.

"These men were going to kill us." said Horatio.

"Wait so our killer wasn't just killing these men." said Ryan. "He was protecting us."

"That is what it seems like." said Horatio.

"Why would he do that?" Eric asked.

"That is a good question." said Horatio. "There may be more to this than we realize."

"So not all assassin get along it seems." said Calleigh. "I guess we owe our mystery assassin a thank you."

"Yes, but it is beginning to seem like we will never meet him face to face." said Horatio.

"You don't think we are going to find him." said Eric.

"I don't!" said Horatio. "He knows how to hide his tracks, and I imagine that he will not be forgetting that."

"So what do we do, H?" Ryan asked.

"We do what we always do, process the crime scene and evaluate the evidence." said Horatio. "We may not catch this man, but it doesn't mean that we still shouldn't do everything we can to."

_Authors Note: Alright, yet another chapter. I feel it is a bit shorter than I wanted, but as you well know, I stop if it feels like a good place. Please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can._


	11. Chapter 11

**Mystery Assassin Chapter 11**

They all headed back to the lab, where they went over their evidence, and yet again, nothing was found.

"So it looks like we still have nothing." said Frank.

"Yes, but if our killer is still in Miami, I imagine another body is going to show up." said Horatio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bald man stood atop the nearby building looking into the lab with his sniper rifle. He noticed footsteps behind him and he turned around. Another bald man stood there.

"You killed two of our men, 47." said the man.

"They were trying to kill the CSI's." said 47.

"Those officers are a threat to our missions." said the other man.

"We don't make mistakes." 47 replied. "Therefore they will be no threat."

"You kill for a living and yet you won't let them die." said the man.

"I kill who I am payed to kill." said 47. "There is no need to kill them if they are not getting close to me."

"It would be safer to get rid of them now." he said.

"Perhaps, but it would be meaningless." said 47. "You don't need to worry about them." He put away his rifle and walked past the other bald man, he looked back before walking down the stairs and out of the building. He had a target nearby and he had little time to get to the next building.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shots rang out in the nearby marketplace and Horatio and Frank had been driving by. They both got out of the hummer and ran into the building. Their was a dead man laying in the middle of the place. The two of them looked around, but there was no sign of whoever shot him.

_Authors Note: This seemed like a decent place to stop. Sorry it is so short, but I expect that the next chapter will be the last, and I want it to have a semi decent length too. So please review and I will have the last chapter up soon._

_This update is for _Compleatly Random Dissorder _who say's that my updating my be like chicke soup and make them better! So here you go! Eat up!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Mystery Assassin Chapter 11**

Calleigh, Ryan, and Eric showed up just as Alexx did.

"There is no need for me it looks like." said Alexx looking at the mans body. "Shot to the head killed him."

"Yes, it looks like our assassin has killed again." said Horatio.

"Did you find something that says its him?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes, no evidence." said Horatio. "Our assassin is going to get away again."

"Well, it is beginning to be a long pattern." said Eric.

"It is." said Horatio looking up at a nearby building. There was a glint of something and then it was gone. He continued to stare, but nothing came up again.

"What is it?" Ryan asked looking up too.

"It seems to be nothing." said Horatio.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Calleigh asked.

"We file this case under unsolved" said Horatio. "It seems that we found our match."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

47 stood atop the nearby building looking down in the marketplace with his sniper rifle. He looked down at the dead body of his bald friend who had a his own sniper rifle laying next to him. He smiled.

"I told you not to worry about them." said 47 to his dead companion. "Their just doing their job, just like we do." He stood up putting his rifle on his shoulder, he smiled and turned around heading off of the building.

_Authors Note: This was the last chapter. I know it is short also, but it the end! I hope you enjoyed the story. I would like lots of reviews. I would like to know how you liked the story as a whole._


	13. A New CSI: Miami Series!

**The Seven Deadly Sins Series: Redone! New Descriptions The final idea**

_Sloth:_ While working on a case, Eric finds a gray stone and soon after begins to act strange. Horatio believes there is a new kind of killer in their midst, and when looking into the lives of their victims, he begins to see a pattern that could lead his team into danger.

_Greed:_ Eric continues to act strange and after Ryan finds a green stone he too begins to act out of character. Horatio begins to worry about what is happening to his team, and when looking deeper into the recent series of deaths he uncovers that even though they all look different, there may be a similarity that could turn his worry into fear.

_Wrath: _Eric and Ryan continue to act out of character and Rick Stedler takes notice. And in the midst of their investigation and Rick looking into his lab, Natalia stumbles upon a red stone that causes her to act out in a way that could jeopardize the lab and her life.

_Gluttony: _Rick continues to look into the lab while Horatio searches for the person who started everything. And as more people outside of the lab die Horatio begins to fear for the life of his own team. In the meantime Frank interacts with a purple stone that could cause him to lose his job.

_Lust: _As Horatio begins to lose his CSI's to sin, he enlists the help of Jake Berkley in his desperation to find the killer before his team lose their lives. And after Calleigh uncovers a pink stone things become more complicated then any of them could ever imagine.

_Envy: _Horatio is beginning to get closer to whoever is attacking his team, and as he tries to get his team members to focus long enough to work on the case Valera stumbles upon a green stone. As it seemed to be hard enough to work with his team, envy can be a dangerous mix with the other sins.

_Pride: _Horatio is finally feeling that he may be able to find the attacker, but when Jake interacts with a yellow stone, it becomes a race to find the attacker before someone loses their life. Can Horatio find their mystery attacker before he loses everyone around him to the power of sin?


End file.
